Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{9}{25} \times -84\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -84\% = -\dfrac{84}{100} = -\dfrac{21}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{9}{25} \times -\dfrac{21}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{9}{25} \times -\dfrac{21}{25} } = \dfrac{9 \times -21 } {25 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{9}{25} \times -\dfrac{21}{25} } = -\dfrac{189}{625} $